The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device that uses power gating.
Due to the nanoscale nature of semiconductor processing, power consumption sharply increases due to leakage current. In order to reduce the leakage current, a technique referred to as power gating is used to cut off power supplied to a circuit block that is not currently used in a chip. However, the technique has drawbacks in that data stored in a flip-flop or in a memory is damaged due to the power being cut off. Also, inductive noise may occur in the chip since a current instantaneously rapidly flows when power is re-supplied to re-use the circuit block. The inductive noise is known as ground bounce noise which affects adjacent circuit blocks, and which may cause abnormal operation.